Guilty Pleasure
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: AU. Another way Charles and Alex might have met. In a bar. Kind of slutty!Charles. Alex/Charles slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Summary:**AU. Another way Charles and Alex might have met. In a bar. Kind of slutty!Charles.

**Warning/Disclaimer**:Slash, probably slight dubcon, heavy sexual content. I own nothing and never will. Sigh.

**Pairing:**Alex/Charles

Written for this prompt at Xmen firstkink round six:Charles/Anyone dubcon

When Charles was younger, he had difficulty shielding and keeping people's urges out of his head. So when someone comes up to him in a bar wanting to fuck him, he can't help but want to be fucked.

Just give me Slut!Charles being unable to say no due to another person's intense desires.

auuggh so glad this is anonymous

**Chapter One**

Charles could feel he is being watched, and sexually desired, not to mention heavily lusted after by someone close to him in the bar. He looked around, but whoever it is, is good at sheilding Charles from their thoughts. It was like trying to find them through a wind. Even though the person in question musn't know that they're doing that himself, or herself.

Someone perched himself next to Charles on a stool at the counter, ordering a drink. He is young, early tweenties, tweenty three at the eldest, and very handsome. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and he looked strong too. Capable of bringing Charles down in hand to hand fight, or protecting him from those that would want to hurt him. He found the latter a more appealing thought.

He is wearing tight black leather pants, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The kid must be into black and leather, he can't help but think. And for some reason that thought really turned Charles on.

The younger man glanced sideways at him before returning his attention back down at his drink that the bartender he's come to know only as Logan, another fellow mutant, that prefured just to be left alone, so Charles did leave him alone. just passed him. It had to have been the blonde beauty sitting next to him that the desire and lust was coming from. He is having trouble reading the younger mind even now. And even though the kid looked strong, he seemed perfectly harmless to Charles as well. _'An even more appealing thought.' _

"So, come here often?" the kid spoke for the first time since sitting down. If that isn't a pick up line, then Charles doesn't know what is.

Charles nodded, taking a sip from his drink, and replied, "I've never seen you here before. New in town?"

The kid nodded, still staring down into his drink that he has yet to take a sip from. "You could say that. So, um."

Charles immediately got the feeling that this kind of environment setting must be a new expierance for the young man. Well, if that's the case, then Charles has every intention of making it a pleasant one for him.

"What's your name?" Charles probed, resting his elbow on the counter. He rested his head on his hand, looking at the other through curious eyes.

The young man pinked up a little at that, answering, "Alex. My names Alex Summers. Yours?"

"Charles. Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you Alex," Charles replied enthusiastically, straighting up. He reached out his hand, offering to shake Alex's. The younger man looked reluctant at first, but shook Charles's hand in the end.

Charles was overcome with a series images and feelings as soon as their fingers brushed together, and curled around each other: Alex surrounded by rings and blasts of energy, fire and smoke, and a loss so painful it emotionally burned Charles to feel it. And loneliness. So much loneliness. Hiding. Fear of being discovered.

But beyond that is an intense desire fuck him into oblivion because Alex has never really had anything he could call his own, and he wanted to make Charles his. And his alone.

Charles's eyes widened at the posessiveness rolling off the blonde in waves. Alex's eyes widened as well, but for completly different reasons. He tried reassuring the young man with his mind that he was safe now, and not alone anymore, _'There's no need to be frightened. You're not alone anymore.'_

"What are you?" Alex probed. He did not look afraid of him though, but merely curious, and extreamly relieved to have met someone else that is different like him.

_'I'm a telepath Alex. Do you have someplace to stay?_' he asked, also getting the feeling that Alex had been living on the streets since his arrival in town.

Alex shook his head no. Charles gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before finishing off his drink. He took out his wallet, opened it, took out the bills, and set the money down on the counter, paying for both his and Alex's drinks before putting the wallet away. He took Alex by the wrist, leading him toward the exit.

"You didn't have to do that ya know. I have enough money on me for that one drink," Alex objected, and Charles had to smile at the independance of it. It is obvious that Alex is a good man in a bad situation, and a fellow mutant no less. Of course he had to help Alex. And the fact that Alex wanted to fuck him is just a bonus.

"Nonesense. You'll never have to want for anything after tonight Alex," Charles said, as they left the bar and made their way towards his car. He opened the passanger side door for Alex, who hesitated just a moment before making up his mind, nodding to himself, and made himself comfortable in the passangers seat.

Charles winked down at him before shutting the door, and made his way around the car to get in the drivers seat. Alex buckled up, looking a little nervous.

He started the car, drapping a reassuring arm around Alex's shoulders before hitting the gass peddle and started the journey back to the mansion. He knew that Raven is not going to be happy that he is bringing home a complete stranger, but once she found out that Alex is a mutant like them, she might warm up to Alex. Hopefully.

**TBC**

Please do let me know what you all think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Charles knew he couldn't be that lucky as to think that Raven would be asleep by the time he got home. He opened the door, leading Alex through it, and could feel the blondes awe as he took the mansion in, and had to smile when Alex said, "You weren't kiddin' were you?" Charles knew he was talking about when he said that Alex would never have to want for anything after tonight.

"I never say what I don't mean," he answered when Raven walked up to them looking completly livid. Alex stuck close to Charles's side, swimming with posessivness and he could also feel that he was instantly jealous of her. He wrapped an around Alex's shoulder to try and reassure him that he had nothing to be jealous of. "Raven, meet Alex. Alex, meet Raven. My, sister." The jealousy lessoned considerably after that for which Charles is grateful.

"Hiya," Alex said, feeling slightly embarresed now for being jealous of his sister.

"Hello. Charles, do you know what time it is? I was worried about you," Raven complained, folding her arms against her chest, and tapping her foot with annoyance.

"I wasn't aware that I had a bed time," he said, stepping foreward, and cupped a hand behind her neck. He kissed her forehead before turning his attention back to Alex.

"Speaking of which." He took Alex by the hand again, lacing their fingers together. "I do believe you and me have some unfinished buisness to attend to."

"Don't think this conversation is over Charles Francis Xavier," Raven hollared after him as led Alex up the stairs and to his room.

"You didn't tell me you were living with anyone," Alex said, following after Charles into his bedroom. Charles turned on the light, shutting the door after them before turning to face Alex.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You see, Raven is like you and me, a mutant. We're not really related by blood. I found her looking for food in the kitchen when I was younger pretending to be my mum." Charles probably shouldn't have said anything about Raven until tomarrow because now some of that jealousy in Alex is coming back.

"She's not really your sis then, and has been living with you since you were kids?"

"Alex," he said, stepping closer to him, envading his personal space. "You have nothing to worry about where Raven's concerned. I love her yes. But as a sister only. I want you to know that. " Alex nodded, suddenly looking shy and not sure of how to begin this.

Charles started it by removing the blondes jacket, then shirt, pulling it over his head, and let it drop to the floor. He took a moment to admire those well framed, if not a little thin abs, and ran his hands up and down his biceps. Despite living on the streets, Alex managed to keep in shape and it was doing wonders for him."Nervous?"

Alex pinked up a little, which Charles couldn't help but find quite endearing, and the blonde answered, "A little. I've never..."

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll be wonderful. I've complete and utter faith in you," he said, trying to encourage Alex. Alex didn't need further encouragment for the blonde moved even closer so that their noses were almost touching. He pressed their lips together for breif kiss, just the soft pressing of lips before pulling away, and smirked.

"One of us is still wearin' far too many clothes then," the blonde pouted, unbottoning Charles top, sliding it over his shoulders, and let it drop to the floor as well, joining his jacket. He shivered a little as Alex grabbed him gently by the waist, pulling him close again, so that he could capture his lips with his own for a more heated kiss this time. Charles moaned, lifting his hands and wrapped them around Alex's neck, holding him there. Alex moaned against his lips, and before they knew it they were both naked, rubbing against each other.

Alex hands were caressing him everywhere they could reach, and Charles threw his head back, panting as Alex took his cock in his hand and started stroking him gently. Charles wrapped his fingers around Alex's wrist pushing his hand away. "No. Not yet." He kissed Alex before he could feel rejected. That's not it all. He kissed his way down Alex's, jaw, neck, and chest until he reached his cock, already hardening, and took him in his mouth. Alex moaned his pleasure, and Charles looked up to see him throw his head back in complete ecstacy.

"Fuck yeah."

Charles smiled through his eyes, gazing up at the blonde before he cupped his hand around the balls, and started bobbing his head up and down, and swirling his tongue. He felt Alex's fingers curl in his hair urging him to go faster, but he didn't want Alex to finish quite yet. Pressing a soft affectionate kiss on the head of his cock, Charles pulled back.

"Why'd ya stop?" Alex probed, and Charles could feel that he desperately wanted to come. He kissed his way back up Alex's chest, neck, and jaw until could capture his lips with his own again. He laced his fingers through Alex's moving them towards the bed. He sat down, and reached for the dresser, opening the drawer. He took out some lubricant, and handed the bottle to Alex. Alex looked down at it before looking back at him.

Charles moved himself up the bed until he was lying against the pillows, and smiled at Alex, explaining, "You're supposed to prep me, or would you rather watch me do it myself?" Alex shook his head, and blushed, following Charles down on the bed, until he was sitting between his legs. He opened the cap, squirting a little lube on his finger before pressing it against Charles's opening.

"Like this?" Alex probed, after a moment of teasing him, and slipped a wet finger in. Charles hips bucked on their own accord, and he nodded.

"Yes, like that. Exactly like that. You're doing wonderful Alex. Just like I knew you would."

He moaned, clutching at Alex's shoulders as he started moving his finger slowly in and out, in and out. All the while Alex was looking at him like he was something precious, and Charle knew he was doomed. Hook, line and sinker as they say. What Alex saw in him to make him feel that way, Charles will never know.

Alex looked concerned, and pulled out his finger, saying, "You're...um. I can feel you. "

'Sorry. I can't help but project sometimes. It's one of the few things about my telepathy I haven't quite learned to control yet."

"No one's perfect," was all Alex said before slipping two fingers in this time, and started moving them in and out a little faster than before. Charles tipped his head back, moaning his pleasure, and clenched his walls around Alex's fingers. Alex moaned, flames of lust, desire, and a hint of, could it be, something else flickering in his lovely blue eyes?

"I'm ready Alex. Fuck me now. Please." He could no longer wait to feel Alex inside of him. Alex pulled out his fingers, and lifted Charles's legs around his shoulders, possistioning himself at his entrance, and slowly pushed in. He threw his head back again at the sensation of feeling full, and Alex threw his own head back at the sensation of being surrounded by his warmth

"Fuck man, you're hot," Alex complimented, starting to slip in and out of him, building a pace. Charles flushed at the compliment, crying out as Alex hit his prostate.

"There Alex. Right there."

Alex got the hint and started slamming against that special spot over and over again.

Charles came first, clenching his walls around Alex, who cried out, also comming. The blonde collapsed on top of Charles chest, panting heavily. His new lover nuzzled the side of his head against his chest, holding him close. Charles wrapped his arms around Alex, rubbing his fingers softly through his blonde hair. Yep, he is so doomed all right, but Charles can't see how that might be a bad thing at the moment.

Alex is stong, gentle, caring and protective, maybe a little too protective, but Charles can't really blame him for that. Alex must have had a hard life, and he can't fault him for his short comings.

They will have to talk more tomarrow if he wants to pursue something with Alex. But for now, he will enjoy holding Alex, and make him feel at home and comfortable.

"Thank you," Alex said, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder, and danced his fingers up and down his arm. "For everything." Alex gave him a swift kiss.

"It's no problem Alex. Really it isn't. I've got plenty of rooms that are just taking up space. Although, I was kind of hoping you would like to share mine?"

Alex smiled.

"Aren't we moving kind of fast here?"

Charles smiled back, pulling Alex's forehead down, and pressed a tender kiss there before cradling the side of Alex's head on his shoulder.

"I'm a moving fast kind of guy."

Alex chuckled against his shoulder, giving it another kiss, replying, "I can tell. Alrighty then. I'll stay."

Charles beamed, smoothing his fingers through the damp locks of blonde hair.

"I promise you won't regret this."

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really do mean a lot to me. I don't write sex scenes that often, but I hope it turned out alright?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"He's a little young for you isn't he?" Raven whyspered in his ear the next morning at breafast. Charles drew his eyes away from his new lover across the table, who was currently shoving his eggs and bacon into his mouth like he hasn't eaten in years. It pained Charles to realise that he probably hasn't really eaten this much at once in years.

"You're one to talk. Ms. I'm in love with a certain ten year old, or more older boyfriend of yours," he retorted without much bite to it. He was never able to snap at Raven very much. And he always appologised after he did. Raven was the first person he ever met that was like him after all. Only, you know, different.

"Don't make this about Erik. What do you even know about this kid?"

Charles shook his head at his sister. Raven just didn't get it. He knew they could trust Alex. He was loyal, brave, and very protective of those he cared about apparently, which Charles found he loved that about him.

"Everything," he simply answered, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. Alex looked up, meeting his eyes, and smirked as he bit into his toast.

"Haven't you ever taught your sis' that it's impolite to talk about someone while they can hear her?" Alex probed, looking smug as he set his toast back down on the plate. He felt Raven's embarresment rolling off of her in waves as she excused herself from the table. Alex watched her leave the kitchen before looking back at Charles, and continued, "Who's Erik? Does he live here too? What other surprises to you have in store for me?"

Charles smiled at his boyfriend, nodding, and answered, "Erik's a mutant like us. And yes, he's living here too. In Raven's room," he added, not wanting Alex to get jealous of Erik.

There was a time when he thought he could more than best friends with the metal bender, but then he caught Erik in bed with his sister. He put the very idea out of his mind after that. And he was glad he did, because then he wouldn't have excepted Alex's offer, and look at what he could've missed out on.

Sometime later, Charles had been thinking about Alex fucking him on his desk, while talking dirty to him, when the person of his fantasy entered the study suddenly spinning Charles around in his chair, and leaned over him like an animal cornering his prey, or mate. "I'm gonna fuck you on your desk until you're screaming my name." Charles's breath caught in his throat as he was lifted from the chair by his shoulders and pinned down on his back against his desk. His papers had slid off the edge in the process.

"Alex, now I'm going to have organize them all again," he complained only half irritated. He didn't really care about his papers. Not so long as Alex kept looking at him like that. Like he was the only light in his world, and with love.

"I don't care," Alex retorted, leaning down, and captured Charles's mouth with his own. Charles gasped as Alex started undoing his zipper, and moved away, but only long enough to take both the pants and undewear off. "You were fantasizing about me doing exactly this to ya for hours. It was getting frustratin' and making me so god damn fucking hard. So I'm gonna do this for you. Anything you want Charles. I'll do anything you want me to do. As long as you're mine. All you have to do is ask." Charles pulled Alex's lips back down to meet his own, shutting him up, and urged him to just get on with it then.

Alex pounded him into the desk, saying and thinking dirty things to him until he was sore, but a good kind of sore, and screaming his bloody name like the energy blaster wanted him to do. All Charles could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. He knew that Alex would never let him fall.

In the aftermath, Alex pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, lifting himself back up, and off of Charles, and the desk. His blonde lover pulled up his underwear and pants, tucking himself back in. The energy blaster looked back down at the telepath with a satysfied smirk on his lips, and flaming with passion, and love filled blue eyes. Alex zipped himself back up, thinking at him_ 'We'll continue this tonight. Love ya,' _before waving bye at him, and left him half naked, and panting, and sweaty on his own bloody desk.

Alex Summers has turned him into such a slut again. He thought he had long ago learned to block others desires and feelings from his mind. But Alex has somehow broke through his barriers, and he was the energy blaster's slut now. Only, he didn't feel like a slut with the blonde. He felt loved, and wanted, and cherished. He smiled to himself at that. It felt good to belong to someone. Especially to someone as good, if not a little over posessive like Alex.

**THE END**

Hope you've all enjoyed! Please do review!


End file.
